


Insides

by zhem1x5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Auror Draco Malfoy, Blood and Torture, Dark fic, Horror, Other, Psychological Torture, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken, Draco can only hope to last the night, to stay alive until Aurors can find him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>written for the fanfic100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insides

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even... This is not my usual fair.

Draco moaned, writhing under the invasive touch and wincing when it pressed deeper.

"Can you feel that," a newly familiar voice asked eagerly, hot breath on his face making Draco grimace and turn away. "I'm so far inside now," he gasped joyously, his fingers spreading.

Draco choked on his own breath, coughing and feeling it pull in new places. "Y-yes," he wheezed because an answer was expected.

"Mmm, you're so warm inside, so hot around my fingers."

Draco shivered, staring into nothing and waiting.

"So quiet," the man breathed, leaning closer so Draco couldn't avoid him even peripherally. "I expected at least something more in reaction." His fingers twisted again and Draco gasped, jerking against the table. "Ah," he moaned, pressing his face against Draco's skin, and pushing his fingers deeper. "There it is, that's the spot, isn't it?"

"Fuck…you," Draco gasped, tears that had welled up in his eyes falling over.

"Oh, don't cry, darling," he crooned, wiping Draco's face and leaving it streaked. "Hush now; we're having so much fun together."

"God," Draco moaned, crying now and unable to stop.

"Shh," he whispered, pressing wet fingertips against Draco's lips.

"Get away from me," Draco sobbed, turning his face away again and only smearing the mess.

"You're so lovely," he breathed, licking Draco's cheek. "So pretty painted."

Draco gagged, convulsing a little when that hand slipped back inside him.

"I can feel every ripple of your muscles, holding me in," he panted, rocking his hips against the edge of the table. "So perfect. I knew as soon as I saw you."

Draco shook his head, shivering and beyond words as he shuddered.

"I wanted to bury myself inside you, burrow in until you cocooned me." He smiled, his teeth perfectly straight and even. "I could wear you."

Draco broke, sobbing and screaming, calling for his partner, for Harry, as the man grinned down at him and slid his hand further inside of him, blood spilling as he cradled Draco's heart.


End file.
